The Aftermath
by brandibug1991
Summary: The aftermath of Sheldon kissing Amy. Does he want to do it again? How does the group respond? Mostly in Sheldon and Amy's perspective (third person). Shamy fluff. No lemons. SPOILER ALERT: If you don't want spoilers, this takes place immediately after Season 7, Episode 15: The Locomotive Manipulation.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon lay on his bed, wide awake. Leonard had just asked him to pick a favorite. Amy has kissed him before; twice to be exact. But this was the first time he had initiated the kiss. It was out of mockery – at first.

Sheldon was very clear at the beginning of the relationship that he did not do physical contact. Yet, three years later, he has had more physical contact with Amy Farrah Fowler than with his own mother. He enjoyed her presence, whether or not they spoke. He's taken care of Amy when she was sick, breaking his germ boundaries, as well as physical contact. Sheldon has cuddled Amy, and spooned with her.

All of this within three years of their relationship. And now all Sheldon could think about was Amy's lips on his. Soft, warm, and the hint of brownie. His heart skipped a beat recalling the kiss. It was out of mockery, was it not? Why did he extend it? Did he enjoy it? Should he try it again, to experiment? He knew Amy wouldn't mind. But first, he needed to do research before conducting the experiment.

That meant talking with Penny. And if he were to get any sleep tonight, it would have to be at this moment. He sat up, slipped on his loafers, and wrapped his robe around him. Leonard was still awake when Sheldon walked out of his room.

"Oh, hey, Sheldon," Leonard said, looking away briefly from his laptop. Sheldon glanced over while he walked to the door, noticing that Leonard was playing _Star Wars: The Old Republic_. "Going to see Amy?"

"No, of course not. It's too late. I'm going to see Penny, to do research," Sheldon stated simply, walking out of the door. Once the door shut, Leonard leaned back in his chair confused. What research would Penny help him with?

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Penny." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Pen—"

"Hi, Sheldon," Penny opened the door, smiling. She was still dressed, as well. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, are you busy?" Sheldon inquired.

"Well, Amy's here," Penny opened the door farther, exposing Amy sitting on her couch.

Sheldon and Amy's eyes locked. Sheldon's heart skipped a beat, the memory of the kiss flooded back. He watched Amy's face get red. She was blushing. Was Sheldon blushing? He couldn't tell. All he knew was he couldn't conduct research with this variable. He couldn't think straight with Amy right there.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Sheldon finally spoke. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two." And with that, he turned around and walked across the hall back to his apartment. Penny looked back at Amy and shrugged before shutting her door.

In the apartment, Leonard exited his game and turned around in his chair. "That was fast. Was Penny no help?"

"I don't know, Amy was there." Sheldon sat down in his spot, sighing. All he could think about was that kiss! He was a scientist, not some sex-crazed teenager!

"What was Penny going to help you with? Maybe I can help," Leonard offered, sitting in his chair, next to Sheldon.

"Well, you don't have as much experience as Penny," Sheldon stated. "But why not, she can't help me right now." Sheldon straightened up. "What was your first kiss with Penny like?"

"Ah, my first kiss?" Leonard looked back. "Well, depends on which first kiss… The first kiss I consider 'first' is when we returned from the North Pole. My heart stopped briefly, and then raced. That night, all I could do was replay that kiss. I had waited for it for so long, and it finally happened." By the end of the explanation, Leonard was smiling, reminiscing on good memories.

Sheldon sat there, listening. He knew for a fact that Leonard enjoyed that kiss. He remembered that conversation well; none of the guys believed him at first. But Leonard was over the moon excited. Sheldon didn't feel 'over the moon' excited, but every other factor was occurring. He couldn't stop replaying the kiss. His heart skipped a beat.

So far, research has shown Sheldon to have enjoyed the kiss. He needed to ask Penny tomorrow, though.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." Sheldon told Leonard, standing up. "Good night."

"Did you enjoy the kiss you and Amy shared?" Leonard questioned.

Sheldon stopped in front of the hallway, and turned around to talk. "I believe so. Again, good night, Leonard."

" 'Night, Sheldon," Leonard answered, grinning. Leonard picked up his phone and sent a text to Penny.

"Sheldon thinks he enjoyed the kiss!" That was the text that Leonard sent to Penny.

In Sheldon's room, he was back under his covers, replaying the kiss.

_Amy had told Sheldon's new friend to leave, and rudely at that. Sheldon was confused, did she not say this was a trip for both of them to enjoy? He was surely enjoying himself! "What is your problem?" Sheldon questioned._

_"It's Valentine's Day! We're supposed to be having a romantic weekend!" Amy waved briefly over their now empty dinner table. Howard and Bernadette reminded her several times that evening that she was never going to get that intimate with Sheldon, and it stung._

_"Oh, really?" Sheldon felt anger rising. "Because I remember you saying that this trip was going to be something that we both could enjoy. Did you mean that? Or were you just trying to trick me?"_

_"Fine! It's true!" Amy admitted. "I… Deserve romance! And I didn't know how else to make it happen…"_

_Sheldon got annoyed. Amy _did _try tricking him! "Well, if you want romance, then let's have romance."_

_Sheldon looked around quickly, and saw the wine. "Oh look, there's wine! Mm…"Sheldon leaned over, snagging Amy's glass (since his was water), and took a sip. He briefly gagged. "Grape juice that burns." He set down the glass._

_"Ah… Now let's gaze into each other's eyes!" He leaned down, eyes wide and lined up with Amy's. "You blinked, I win!"_

_"Sheldon…"_

_"Let's see, what's next… Oh, kissing's romantic!"_

_And with that, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers, to mock her. He was sure she wasn't going to enjoy it – Sheldon knew that he wasn't going to. Immediately, his heart began to race and instincts took over. He moved closer to Amy, so close that only a mere inch or so separated them. He deepened the kiss and his hands moved to her hips. A few more moments, and they separated._

_Silence between them. Both were trying to find the right words to say to each other. Amy finally found the strength to speak. "That was nice," she said softly._

_"Good," Sheldon responded, tender. He was no longer angry at her._

Sheldon found himself smiling when the memory stopped playing. He wasn't ready to admit it, but with each replay of that kiss, the more Sheldon found himself thinking he did enjoy it. That he may want to experience it again with Amy. He never thought he would ever enjoy kissing someone. To exchange saliva and bacteria… But he never felt the urge to wash out his mouth after kissing Amy. He just wanted Amy to stay by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was on Friday night. The rest of the weekend went unnoticed by Amy, like a blur. She was sure that Bernadette and Howard enjoyed themselves, and Sheldon clearly enjoyed himself on the train. So much so, that Amy got frustrated and they broke out in a fight in the train, in front of twenty strangers. But it ended with a forced kiss. Sheldon kissed Amy out of anger, to mock her desire for romance. But the kiss of mockery stretched out, Sheldon leaned closer…

On the train ride home, Amy watched Sheldon from afar, smiling. She hadn't told Bernadette about the kiss. This was going to be shared with her best friend, Penny. Penny and Amy rarely hung out alone anymore. She wanted to squeal and talk all night about that kiss.

In a couple of hours, Bernadette and Howard would drop Sheldon off at his apartment complex. Amy decided that would be convenient for them. Amy peeked to her right, where Sheldon and Eric sat, giggling over something about trains. His smile was so innocent, Amy loved it. She was glad this trip occurred, even though she did trick him to go.

"So, how are you?" Bernadette snapped Amy out of her gaze.

Amy blushed and looked at her. "Fine. Why?" She inquired.

Howard and Bernadette gave each other a concerned look. Howard turned to Amy and spoke. "Well, you and Sheldon were fighting and now you two aren't speaking…"

"Oh… No, we're fine. Really," Amy reassured.

A waiter walked by and announced dinner would be served soon. Eric, Sheldon's new friend, decided he was going to have dinner closer to the caboose, since he had to return home after this trip. Amy watched Sheldon have an internal conflict. That bemused her; Amy was sure the train outranked her. After all, Sheldon loved trains. He just enjoyed Amy's company.

"I'll stay here. Goodbye, Eric," Sheldon nodded his head toward Eric before sitting down next to Amy for their last meal on this trip. Amy inhaled softly, shocked. Sheldon chose sitting next to her!

Sheldon adjusted his silverware to the appropriate placement, as a waiter handed Bernadette the four menus for their small group. Bernadette passed three to Howard, and Howard handed two to Amy. Amy took the menus, and set hers down. She held Sheldon's menu out for him.

"Here, Sheldon," Amy acknowledged, since he seemed to be engrossed in organizing his silverware. Sheldon peeked from the corner of his eyes, seemingly shy. Why did Sheldon get shy all of a sudden? Maybe Amy misread the kiss, and he didn't enjoy it? Did he get closer to continue the mockery?

The anxiety was reeling in her head as Sheldon grabbed his menu from Amy's grasp. For a split second, their hands touched. His hand was colder than Amy's, enough that made her want to hold his hand. But her nerves were shot, anxious if Sheldon truly did mock her in that kiss.

After dinner, Amy sent a text to Penny, stating she wanted to talk alone. No Leonard. Penny quickly responded and agreed. She had wine for them to drink. Though, Amy knew that that bottle very well may be empty by the time Bernadette and Howard dropped them off.

"Pasadena, next stop. Passengers exiting at Pasadena, please retrieve your luggage." The speaker echoed over their heads. Sheldon stood up, letting Amy walk ahead of her to their luggage. Since it was a single level train, they just had endure walking with the shaking of the train for a little while.

Standing there, Amy felt a crowd forming behind her and Sheldon, bringing them closer. She was too nervous to look up and see if Sheldon was looking at her. Amy decided to focus on the constant movement of the train, so she didn't wind up falling.

Despite her best efforts, she did begin wobbling and almost falling – Sheldon grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon questioned.

Amy looked up at him, blushing. "Yes, thank you." As she nodded, she saw the same small smile that he gave her after Amy told him she would love to join him in the engine room. Amy returned looking forward, feeling that rush of giddiness again.

After Howard and Bernadette dropped them off, Amy and Sheldon endured an obviously awkward five flights of stairs. After two flights, Amy decided she had to say something, anything.

"Did you enjoy the train rides?" Perhaps she could get him to talk about the kiss.

"Of course I did. Thank you, Amy," Sheldon looked at her, a boyish grin on his face.

"Oh… You're quite welcome… You're not mad at me anymore?" Amy's voice soft, worried that's why he hadn't looked at her.

Sheldon looked ahead, looking slightly confused. "Ah… Was I mad?" Sheldon's eidetic quickly reminded him of their fight. "Oh, right. No, I'm not." There was a pause between the two, as they stepped onto the fourth floor. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was the best of Valentine's Days. I'm glad we spent it together," Amy smiled at him. They arrived at the fifth floor, finally. Amy's car was downstairs, so she decided to do a white lie. She didn't know how Sheldon would feel about her squealing to Penny. "Well, my car is downstairs… I wanted some privacy with you, without Howard and Bernadette. Goodnight, Sheldon. I'll talk to you, tomorrow." Amy smiled.

"Yes, of course. Goodnight, Amy." Sheldon opened his door.

Once the door was shut, Amy rushed over to Penny's door and knocked. Penny opened the door, no wine in her hand. She was still sober? "Come on in," Penny pushed her door open farther, allowing access to Amy.

Amy wheeled her luggage into Penny's living room, and sat down on her couch. Penny joined her, and Amy noted the wine glass was on the coffee table. So Penny had just taken a few sips. Perhaps Leonard struck a nerve with Penny's 'problem'? But just as Amy pondered this, the memory flooded back to her.

"Sheldon kissed me!" She couldn't contain it anymore.

Penny, who was leaning over to get her glass of wine, stopped completely on her mission for the glass. She sat back up, mouth wide open, her eyes almost as wide. "Get out."

"We were on the train, he found a friend who loves train as much as him, and he ignored me completely Valentine's Day," Amy began.

"Sweetie, are you sure you didn't daydream this kiss?" Penny asked, serious.

"No, not at all!" Amy was beaming. "I got really mad at him, yelled at him, and he lost it. He figured out I wanted to go on that train to try and induce romance between us. He mocked romance. He drank wine because that's romantic, he gazed into my eyes."

Amy paused, recalling the kiss. He forced the kiss onto her lips; an eternity later it seemed, he leaned closer. So extremely close. His hands went onto her hips. Her heart fluttered as he deepened the kiss more, sucking on her lip briefly before pulling away.

"He forced a kiss on me. At first, it was to mock me," Amy admitted. "But it wasn't fast, like the two kisses I've planted on him. He didn't pull away and rush to gargle with mouthwash." Amy was rambling, but she had to spill the beans. "He leaned closer, I felt his warmth through his shirt." Amy touched her lip. "Penny, he sucked my bottom lip…!"

"Oh. My. God!" Penny was in shock. Amy could see this. "What happened afterwards?!" She demanded information.

"I personally forgot we were fighting, and I think he did too, from the few words we spoke afterwards—"

"You two kissed that much?" Penny gaped.

"Oh, God, no! I personally was shy and on cloud nine. After that kiss, I let him loose on the train. I had my fill of romance," Amy sighed happily. Penny picked up her phone, quickly sending a text. Amy assumed to gossip to Leonard about the kiss. She couldn't care right now.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Penny," Sheldon's voice echo through the door.

Penny jumped up to get the door. As she got to the door, _Knock, knock, knock. _"Pen—"

"Hi, Sheldon," Penny beamed. Amy blushed. She could see Sheldon in his robe. The memory of the kiss was replaying in her head. Sheldon close, sucking on her lip…

Amy heard her voice, to pull her away from the replays. "Well, Amy's here," Penny announced. Amy looked to Sheldon, and it was the first time their eyes locked since the kiss. She reddened. All she could think about was that lip. The entire kiss was amazing, but that was erotic. Amy watched Sheldon's face get pink. Did he replay the kiss, too?

"I'll come back tomorrow. I'm sorry for interrupting you two," Sheldon nodded slightly and left to return to his apartment. Penny shut the door, still beaming.

"You definitely didn't imagine that kiss," Penny stated, sitting down. Amy looked at her curious, and Penny continued. "He always comes over to talk about you, to try and understand. And he was clearly blushing. He's replaying that kiss." Penny said, eager for tomorrow.

"Really? You think so?" Amy inquired.

"Sweetie, I know so."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really glad you guys say they're close to being in character. The next chapter will be fun to write. I have homework I have to do, but if I can manage to do it, perhaps another chapter tonight!

* * *

><p>Penny and Leonard cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. Leonard's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, no jacket. Penny hated him wearing that jacket when they cuddled. It was rough, and had uncomfortable buttons. Penny snuggled into the curve of his shoulder, enjoying the peace and quiet. This felt more like Valentine's Day than Friday night. Babysitting a dog, poisoned a dog… Bad night, overall.<p>

A vibration could be heard, and Leonard looked over to Penny. His phone was charging over by his laptop, so they both knew it was hers. "Sorry, one second," Penny sat up and pulled out her phone. "A text from Amy… She wants to talk to me alone."

"Wonder what Sheldon did this time?" Leonard inquired.

Penny shrugged, "Our night ends soon, babe. Sorry." Penny replied to Amy, saying that was fine, and she returned to the curve of Leonard, comfortable.

"It's fine. This movie's got about fifteen more minutes." Leonard explained. Penny leaned up and kissed Leonard's neckline. Fifteen minutes meant something else to her. "O-Oh, okay, we can do this instead." Leonard leaned down to kiss Penny, and the rest of the world disappeared from Penny. All that mattered in that moment was Leonard and her.

A half hour later, Penny was in her bathroom, quickly brushing her hair so she could look presentable when Amy knocked. When she was satisfied with how her hair looked, Penny walked into her kitchen area to get a glass of wine. She took a sip while walking over to the couch.

As soon as Penny set the glass down, someone (most likely Amy) knocked on her door. She opened the door to see Amy with her luggage. "Come on in," Penny smiled faintly, pushing the door open farther so Amy had room for her luggage to pass. Amy brought her luggage past the door, and next to the couch.

Penny followed Amy's movements. Does she want to sit? Penny definitely did. She also wanted that wine. Briefly she remembered Leonard's comment about her having a problem. Penny didn't have a problem! She just enjoyed her wine regularly…

Penny noticed Amy sat down, and quickly followed suit. Penny has learned that on nights like this, it was better to let Amy lead the conversation. Penny decided she wanted her wine glass, and leaned over when Amy blabbed on what happened.

"Sheldon kissed me!" Amy squealed.

Did Penny just hear that right? Kiss? Sheldon _kissed _Amy? Not the other way around? Penny forgot about getting the wine, and she sat up. Sheldon couldn't stand germs, and kissing was very invasive. "Get out," Penny managed to find her voice in the shock.

"We were on the train, he found a friend who loves train as much as him, and he ignored me completely Valentine's Day," Amy told Penny.

Penny began to worry. Amy daydreams a lot, was this for real? "Sweetie, are you sure you didn't daydream this kiss?" Penny questioned, trying not to be rude.

"No, not at all!" Amy was really excited. "I got really mad at him, yelled at him, and he lost it. He figured out I wanted to go on that train to try and induce romance between us. He mocked romance. He drank wine because that's romantic, he gazed into my eyes."

Amy paused, Penny assumed to replay the events. Penny knew she would if she had a stubborn boyfriend like Sheldon. Penny watched Amy redden, and that made her happy. Amy deserved this kiss, even if it took however long those two have been together.

"He forced a kiss on me. At first, it was to mock me," Amy finally spoke again. "But it wasn't fast, like the two kisses I've planted on him. He didn't pull away and rush to gargle with mouthwash. He leaned closer, I felt his warmth through his shirt." Penny watched Amy touch her lip, which made Penny smile. He sucked her lip! "Penny, he sucked my bottom lip…!"

"Oh. My. God!" Penny gasped. Their Sheldon did something like a normal guy! "What happened afterwards?!" Penny needed details, now.

"I personally forgot we were fighting, and I think he did too, from the few words we spoke afterwards—" Amy explained.

"You two kissed that much?" Penny was in awe. One kiss wasn't enough?!

"Oh, God, no!" Amy smiled at Penny. "I personally was shy and on cloud nine. After that kiss, I let him loose on the train. I had my fill of romance," Amy sighed happily.

Penny picked up her phone. She had to tell Leonard! Amy didn't say anything, so Penny continued the text. "Sheldon kissed Penny!" She texted Leonard.

Before Penny could get a reply from Leonard, that iconic knock sequence began.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Penny," Sheldon's voice echo through the door. Penny got up to get the door. She sure was popular tonight! Penny wondered if Sheldon came over to talk about the kiss with Amy. As she got to the door, _Knock, knock, knock._"Pen—"

"Hi, Sheldon," Penny opened the door, smiling at him. Penny watched Sheldon closely, for any sign of enjoyment, shyness, _anything_.

"I'm sorry, are you busy?" Sheldon inquired.

"Well, Amy's here," Penny told Sheldon. Sheldon looked past Penny, to Amy. Penny heard him inhale, and his face redden. A small smile was on his lips. It was subtle, but Sheldon rarely smiles, so you knew when he smiled.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I'm sorry for interrupting you two," Sheldon nodded slightly and left to return to his apartment. Penny shut the door, still beaming. Too bad she couldn't watch those two discuss it. It was a private matter, she knew it. But she hovered over Howard and Bernadette when they restarted their relationship. Damn that Sheldon for leaving!

Penny sat back down on the couch, smiling at Amy. "You definitely didn't imagine that kiss."

Amy looked at her curious, and Penny continued. "He always comes over to talk about you, to try and understand. And he was clearly blushing. He's replaying that kiss." Penny was practically dancing under her skin.

"Really? You think so?" Amy asked Penny, for validation.

"Sweetie, I know so." Anyone who saw Sheldon right then and there would know so.

Amy smiled, standing up. "Well, it's late. I have work tomorrow, and I need a change of clothes." She explained. Penny stood up to walk Amy out. "Thank you for listening. I wanted to tell you before Bernadette found out."

"Bernadette doesn't know?" Penny was surprised. An entire weekend keeping this news inside?

"You're my bestie, Penny. I wanted to share it with you first." Amy explained, walking outside of the apartment. That melted Penny's heart, and made her feel guilty for all of the times she wasn't a good friend to Amy. "Well, goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight, Amy. Try to sleep," she teased. Amy beamed as she turned around to walk down the five flights of stairs. Penny picked up her phone to see a text from Leonard. He told Penny that Sheldon thinks that he enjoyed the kiss. Penny was so excited for tomorrow. Thankfully, all her errands were short, and she would be with Leonard and the group to watch this blossoming romance.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: How far do you guys want this to go? This could be a good ending, do you want more? How much more?

* * *

><p>It's been two nights since that kiss. Sheldon awoke, amazed he got any sleep at all due to his mind reeling. He was thankful though; he needed to have a sharp mind for his theoretical work. Sheldon did his morning rituals, from eating breakfast (in silence) with Leonard, to heading to work.<p>

"So," Leonard broke the silence in the car ride over. Sheldon mentally sighed. He knew were this was heading. "Any more thoughts on that kiss?"

"No," Sheldon stated. He didn't lie – not like he _could_ – all he could think about was the kiss. Nothing new appeared.

"No desire to kiss her again?" Leonard pried.

Sheldon stayed silent. He was choosing to ignore that comment. He needed to conduct research. Sheldon still hadn't admitted to himself that he enjoyed it. He told Leonard that. Leonard griped about Sheldon ignoring him, but he didn't care. Sheldon was done talking about it, at least until him and Amy talked and experimented.

When can he and Amy be alone? Lunch? Lunch in his office sounded most appealing for privacy. Amy didn't have an office, and spent her time at the University in the Geology lab; as though that department deserved a lab. Sheldon pulled out his phone as Leonard pulled up to the University. He texted Amy to have lunch with him in his office. A couple of minutes later, Amy agreed, and that was that.

The day dragged on for Sheldon. At first, it went by fast. Then Sheldon checked the clock. It was only 9:30am. That's where it went downhill. There was only two and a half hours left until he saw Amy. His heart fluttered at the thought. And with those flutters, there was to be no more physics to be thought today.

By 11:30am, Sheldon was pacing. He never wanted to kiss a person before. And here he was, going to talk to Amy about doing it again, for experiments. Any bacteria or viruses Amy had that night was in Sheldon's body. But he didn't feel disgusted. His eidetic memory reminded him of the wine glass you took a sip of Friday evening. It wasn't his glass, which had water, it was Amy's. When did Sheldon get so casual about Amy's germs?

Noon. Sheldon stood there in the middle of his office. Does he sit down and wait? Does he lean casually on his desk? Does Sheldon just stand there and wait? Sitting seemed most appropriate, and so he sat down. His knee began bouncing, nervous. Maybe sitting was a bad idea?

Amy knocked and walked in. Sheldon looked to the door and watched her walk in, holding her lunch, which looked like a salad. Amy looked at him and smiled, shutting the door. "Hello, Sheldon," she said.

"Hello," he responded. "So I want to propose something," Sheldon told Amy, as she sat across from him, setting her lunch and bag down.

"What do you want to propose?" Amy asked. Sheldon looked at her, and couldn't read her face. He wanted to say she looked worried, but it could also be confused with sadness.

"A series of experiments, if you're willing," Sheldon began. He waited for Amy's acknowledgement. She inhaled and nodded. "Good." He said, almost identical to Friday night.

"What's the first experiment?"

Sheldon stood up, and Amy followed suit. First experiment: touching. "Well, last night on the train, my Limbic System was on overdrive. When our hands touched, I felt nervous." Sheldon explained. "Our first experiment is touch."

"T-Touch?" Amy stammered.

"I want to hold your hand. And see what happens afterwards," Sheldon said, standing in front of her, looking down at her. He held out his hand, and Amy grabbed it. His heart did begin pounding in his chest. Her hand was warm, and soft. He had the urge to hug her. He didn't understand why, she didn't do anything amazing for him.

"So?" Amy asked, nervous.

"I'm feeling the desire to hug you," Sheldon stated, his mouth contorted to debate.

"Well, this experiment is touch. Dr. Cooper, I think you need to continue," Amy said with confidence.

Sheldon looked at her. She was a vixen. But he didn't argue with that, he did say 'and see what happens afterwards.' This was afterwards. He took Amy in his arms, hugging her. He didn't bend down this time, he stood tall, and her head was on his chest.

"Is it alright if I return the hug?" Amy inquired softly.

Sheldon thought about it. "Why not?" He said casually. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. He was definitely a lot taller than Amy. This hug reinforced that fact.

Amy's warmth was felt through his shirt. Her breathing was increased. Sheldon's heart was racing. He shut his eyes. Kissing was next, according to the textbook on romance. But this experiment was touch. But oh, that desire was growing.

"This is nice," Amy said. Sheldon stayed quiet, trying to push that desire to kiss her down. Amy pulled back some, so she could look up at Sheldon. "Do you not like this?"

"No, it's not that," Sheldon finally spoke. He didn't dislike this. "This experiment is _touch_."

"Yes, and?"

"And you're making me lose control of myself, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon stated, sounding almost frustrated.

"Wait, wha—"Amy's question was cut off.

Sheldon found himself kissing her again. He didn't break the hug. Instincts just took over. His mouth opened some, and he felt Amy follow his lead. Before he knew it, Sheldon's hands slowly found Amy's waist again. They continued the kiss until the lack of air got to Sheldon.

Amy was red in the face, Sheldon noted. He felt warmth on his cheeks, so he assumed he was blushing as well. Silence was between them though. Amy broke away from the hug, and sat down. Sheldon liked that idea. He felt like his legs were jelly, as though they would fail him at any moment.

"So…" Amy broke the silence. She looked at the clock. Thirty more minutes of lunch, Sheldon saw. "Results?"

Results? Sheldon thought about it, as he pulled out his lunch from his desk drawer. Holding her hand? Didn't feel bad, like it used to. He could get used to holding Amy's hand. Hugging? Amy's warmth was comforting, Sheldon discovered. He finally understood why hugs calmed people on an emotional level. He knew it helped the parasympathetic system. But he fully understood it now. Kissing… He didn't feel revolted, like Sheldon imagined when he was younger; last year even. He looked over at Amy, staring at her lips.

Finally, Sheldon admitted it to himself. He enjoyed the kiss. "I've changed."

"Everyone does," Amy responded.

"I hate change, though," Sheldon sighed.

"Is holding my hand, hugging, and kissing me that bad?" Amy asked.

"No, and that's how you've changed me." Sheldon stated. "All I can think about is kissing you again."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter I worry that Sheldon is OOC. But thank you for all of your reviews!

* * *

><p>Amy sat there, across from Sheldon. He just held her hand, hugged her <em>and <em>kissed her again. Was she dreaming? On top of a second kiss, all Sheldon can think about was kissing her again? She was on cloud nine, like Friday evening. But Sheldon didn't like change, and that put a damper on her high.

"What do you propose then?" Amy questioned. "Do we return to little physical contact?"

Amy watched Sheldon debate about the idea. This worried her. She's tasted heaven, felt bliss… Amy didn't see how they could just go back to the way it was, and she hoped Sheldon felt the same way. But if it would make Sheldon happy, Amy would cope with his decision.

"No," Sheldon spoke. "It's peculiar, kissing you." Sheldon explained. "Not once have I ever thought about kissing someone positively. Even with casually touching someone, like holding a hand, or hugging… Never." He looked at his food, seemingly shy. "I don't want to stop that."

Oh, joy! Amy was ecstatic. "How far? And PDA?" Amy was practically bouncing in her seat.

"PDA?" Sheldon looked curious.

"Public display of affection. Like kissing in public, hugging or holding hands…" Amy trailed off.

"Well…" Sheldon got quiet for a few seconds. "I think Friday night showed I don't have any qualms about kissing you in public."

Amy could have died right then and there. She was overjoyed. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. How was she supposed to eat with this handsome man in front of her being so sweet, and romantic?

Sheldon began eating his lunch, and Amy attempted to follow suit. Amy really was just fiddling with her lunch. She couldn't eat. She wanted another kiss. But it's too much to ask for. Sheldon just broke several personal rules of his today.

Ten minutes until lunch was over. Amy felt disappointment. She was enjoying Sheldon's presence, even though they hadn't spoken for about fifteen minutes. She closed her Tupperware, and put it away in her bag. "Time to go back to work," Amy stated.

She looked to Sheldon, who stayed quiet. Amy wanted a goodbye kiss. But if he wasn't going to show any desire, she wasn't going to beg. Amy put her bag over her shoulder and opened the door.

"Wait," Sheldon said, standing up. "I wish to alter the Relationship Agreement."

Amy turned around, unsure how to feel. Change, Sheldon just told her, was something he did not like. "Alter it how?"

Sheldon walked up to her and kissed her briefly. He pulled his face away for a moment, but kissed again, a longer kiss. Sheldon stood back up and explained. "Goodbye kisses will be one of the additions. I don't know any other way I'm supposed to get over this urge. Perhaps making it regular will help me clear my mind."

Amy couldn't stop smiling. "I love that idea."

She turned around to leave, only to see three men gaping at her and Sheldon. Raj was the most enthusiast of the three. Raj had grabbed Howard's arm, practically jumping for joy. "Oh my God!" Raj squealed. "Sheldon kissed Amy!"

"Yep, he's growing up," Leonard teased. But Amy could see his shock too.

Her face reddened, and she looked back to Sheldon. "Goodbye, Sheldon. I'll see you at dinner."

"Of course," Sheldon responded, allowing Amy to escape the shocked men.

Amy heard Howard asking something along the lines of a bedroom. Amy assumed it was asking when they would get as intimate as a couple could be. She didn't really mind now that hadn't had intercourse yet. Finally, she got some romance. It'll satisfy her primal urges. For now.

The day passed slowly, since Amy looked forward to dinner. To sit next to Sheldon once more. Bert talked to Amy, but nothing was really entering her ears. Amy was just off in her own little, happy bubble. Amy occasionally made generic responses, so she didn't seem rude, but her mind was on Sheldon, as well as the clock.

Amy practically jumped when the clock struck five. She had never been so excited before in her life. Amy wanted to be by Sheldon's side forever now. Who knew one kiss would start all of this? One kiss led to another, and now goodbye kisses! Amy was swooning at the thought of kisses from Sheldon.

Amy got to the fifth floor of the apartment complex and saw Penny shutting her apartment door. "Hello, Penny," Amy said. Was that calm enough? Did she seem too eager?

"Hi, Amy." Penny smiled. "How was your day?"

Amy blushed, "Great, actually. How was yours?"

"Went to an audition for a play about some old trial. I'm did okay, I think," Penny stated, opening the door, allowing Amy to walk ahead of her inside.

Sheldon was in his spot, and Bernadette was on the other end of the couch. That left one spot open in the middle, for Amy. She sat down, happy. Howard and Raj sat on the floor. Howard was leaning against Bernadette's legs. Penny sat on Leonard's chair's arm rest.

Leonard handed Penny and Amy their servings of Thai food. Amy took her food and thanked Leonard. "So what's tonight's discussion?" Amy asked, before taking a bite of her food.

"Well, we were discussing the announcement of the next _Sonic_ game—" Howard began.

"It'll be the end of _Sonic_. Knuckles looks horrendous." Sheldon interjected.

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Leonard responded. The entirety of dinner was the guys debating about whether or not this Knuckles character's redesign would make or break the game.

Once Sheldon finished his dinner, he set his empty container in the now-trash bag. When he leaned back into the couch to continue this debate, Amy felt Sheldon's hand on hers. She had already finished eating (again, she was too flustered to really eat). Amy looked down at her hand as Sheldon squeezed it, and then Amy looked over to Penny, wide eyed and smiling.

Penny smacked Leonard's arm, "Look!" Amy heard her 'whisper.' Penny couldn't whisper to save her life. Bernadette and Howard ooh'd.

"Oh, grow up. I'm only holding her hand," Sheldon snapped. Amy figured he was embarrassed. But she couldn't help but smile. A kiss led to holding hands casually. A kiss led to Sheldon altering the Relationship Agreement. A kiss led to this amazing bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am SO sorry! First, I was stuck as to how I wanted them to argue. Then when I decided they wouldn't argue, Valentine's Day bummed me out. My husband is in the military and in South Korea for a year. I couldn't go, and Valentine's Day put me in a funk. THEN I got sick. I'm still sick, but I really wanted to write it out. So here you go! Still worried he's OOC.

* * *

><p>A week passed, uneventfully. Sheldon was able to focus more on work, but every now and then, Amy did drift into his mind. Thankfully, not as often, so he could do what he came to work to do. But in those moments when Amy did pull him away from work, he yearned for her presence.<p>

Tonight was date night, which was going to be at Amy's apartment, so they could discuss alterations to the Relationship Agreement. Sheldon and Amy wouldn't be able to do it at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, there was no privacy. Also, Amy said she would make spaghetti with cut up hot dogs in it. That alone made Sheldon eager for tonight.

The day passed without much hassle. Sheldon thought he was onto something with his newest formula, but nothing ground breaking. It could wait until tomorrow morning, or even tonight when Sheldon returned home.

As Sheldon was putting away his laptop, Amy walked into his office. "Almost ready to go, Sheldon?"

"Ah, hello, Amy." Sheldon said, putting his bag over his shoulder. "Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Alright," Amy smiled. As they walked to the car, Amy continued talking. "I figured we could discuss the revisions as I cook dinner. Does that sound alright?"

Sheldon thought about it. "That'll work," Sheldon responded Multi-tasking shouldn't be too difficult. Unless they debate about the changes. Pondering this, did he want to restrict anything? Or loosen the reigns of the slightly-in-favor-of-Sheldon Relationship Agreement? Sheldon didn't have time to think about it, between being distracted by Amy and trying to focus on work.

The drive was unremarkable, no words were shared. The privacy of the car was enough to satisfy the two introverts. Sheldon did find himself peering, subtly, at Amy. Her hair was blowing in the California wind. It was warm today, 70 degrees, despite it being February. She was smiling, enjoying the breeze, and Sheldon was entranced. If Amy shifted her weight, indicating looking at him, Sheldon averted his gaze outside of the window, embarrassed.

Inside of Amy's apartment, Sheldon was setting up his laptop on her coffee table, while Amy pulled out two pots, one for spaghetti and the other for hotdogs. "So, any ideas as to how you wish to change the Agreement?" Amy questioned.

Sheldon turned on the couch, facing towards the kitchen, since it was polite to look at someone while talking to them. "Honestly, I haven't really thought about it." He admitted. "Last week has been weighing heavily on my mind, distracting me, and I had to put much more effort into my theoretical work… My mind was preoccupied. I'm sorry," Sheldon apologized.

Amy turned around, quickly remembering she needed a sauce pan and ingredients to begin the tomato sauce. As she opened the tomato sauce from the cans, she acknowledged what she heard. "It's completely fine, Sheldon," Amy reassured. "Think now. Do you want to keep things how they are?"

Sheldon tapped his password into his laptop, enabling him to pull open the Relationship Agreement. He stared at it. No physical contact, but that's been amended to hand holding. No coitus. Sheldon still didn't feel the desire to have coitus, but clearly it's moving in that direction. Perhaps they should amend that? Sheldon knew he wanted to kiss her. Right now the urge to kiss her was building. That was for the good night kiss.

"I don't know," Sheldon finally spoke. "I know we can't just act like the kiss didn't happen. I enjoyed it; you clearly enjoyed it. I want to kiss you right now, but I had said good night kisses… I still don't want coitus, but it's clear now our relationship is going there at a rapid pace. _Three years _and here I am wanting to just kiss you multiple times."

"We don't have to only kiss at good night, or goodbye…" Amy said sheepishly, as she mixed the ingredients in the spaghetti sauce.

"Just kiss whenever we want to?" Sheldon sounded shocked. No limits?

"Well, there are times when we clearly can't kiss each other. At work, for example. Or certain public events." Amy explained. "But right now, where it's just the two of us, and no social contract to uphold… Why not let loose and do what you want?"

Sheldon thought about it. What about control? What if he wanted to do more than kissing? Sheldon highly doubted it, but at some point, he knew there would be more. "What about limits?"

"Sheldon, at this point, you could do whatever you want to me, I would _not _complain," Amy smiled. The water was boiling in both pots, so she poured the noodles and hot dogs into the pots to cook.

Sheldon leaned over to begin typing possible amendments. He changed physical contact to just state no physical contact during such events Amy listed. He changed no coitus to along the lines of 'when both parties are ready.' More amendments to that as that time approached.

Sheldon didn't notice Amy standing over him, reading. "What about living arrangements?"

"Hmm?" Sheldon looked up to the sound of her voice. "As in we live together?"

"Yes," Amy stated. "Eventually, Leonard and Penny will move in together. They are serious, and I know if and when they get married, they will want their own place." Amy explained.

Sheldon's lips contorted. A life without Leonard in the morning? To rant and rave about video games, go to the comic book store on Wednesdays? His life with Leonard was everything for nearly ten years. That would be a big change… But, nothing really changed after Howard married Bernadette. They still video game, go to major events.

Sheldon sighed and typed in a new section for living arrangements and put 'when circumstances require moving.' He turned back to Amy, looking for acceptance. Sheldon watched Amy's face light up. He could stare at her smiling all day. As that thought crossed his mind, he blushed. "What have you done to me?" Sheldon sighed.

"Nothing you didn't want to do," Amy responded, returning to the food, finishing up dinner. As she mixed the sauce with the noodles and hot dogs, Sheldon saved the document and stood up. Dinner was almost ready, and he was going to follow Amy's advice and 'let loose.'

He walked into Amy's small kitchen and hovered over her. He was a looming six feet and two inches, a good head over Amy. As Amy turned around to get a bowl, she was greeted by Sheldon's lips on hers, once more. It was meant to be brief, just like the first one was. But Sheldon leaned into the kiss once more.

After a few seconds, Amy pulled away. "Ah… What about touching?" She asked softly.

"I've already amended physical contact," Sheldon responded, confused.

"No… During intimate moments, like this. Can I touch you? Hug you? What are your limits there?"

Sheldon though about it momentarily. He touched her, pulled her close. She should be able to do the same. They are intellectual equals, after all. "You can touch me," Sheldon replied. "I'll let you know if I don't like it."

"Then," Amy said softly, "can we kiss again?"

Nervous, Sheldon nodded. What was she going to do? He barely tolerated holding hands, and now kissing, what more could he possibly tolerate? Amy stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck, pulling him down. Their lips touched and his nervousness melted away.

Before Sheldon knew it, Amy's arms were sliding down. Her right hand traced his jaw line, sending shivers down his spine. Her left hand was on his bicep, her arm resting on his, which was on her waist. She continued to trace is jaw line, which he enjoyed. It was relaxing, and her nails were just long enough to lightly scratch.

Soon, though, the kiss had to end due to evolution stating they needed to breathe. Amy was blushing, and Sheldon couldn't tell if he was. It was certainly warm, though. "So?" Amy asked.

"I liked that. It's relaxing," Sheldon responded. Amy smiled as she pulled away to finally serve dinner. Sheldon sat down at the dinner table and watched her. Who would have thought that he would have such an intimate relationship with someone? Even last year, he couldn't have imagined this.


End file.
